


You Know What They Say About Hope?

by CryBabyTM



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Handon, Hizzie - Freeform, Hosie, Legacies, M/M, Malivore - Freeform, Memory Issues, Reader Insert, Salvator Boarding School for the young and gifted, Witch - Freeform, hafael - Freeform, posie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 02:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21486625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryBabyTM/pseuds/CryBabyTM
Summary: Following the events of Malivore’s destruction, Y/N cannot seem to get this image of a girl out of her head.
Relationships: Josie Saltzman/Reader, Reader x Hope Mikealson, reader x legacies, reader x lizzie saltzman
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	1. Mystery Girl

I pull my lip between my lips in concentration as I scrawl into the notepad in front of me. The pencil in my hand progressively becoming blunt as the blurry lines and shadows become a face. A beautiful young woman, with long hair and soft eyes. A face that often appeared in my dreams. 

“Hey,” a voice calls, breaking my train of thought. My eyes search around the otherwise empty classroom until they come to rest on Landon Kirby, otherwise known as the phoenix of the Salvator Boarding School for the young and gifted. I break out into a smile. 

“Hey, what are you doing here?” I say, closing the pad and making my way over to him. 

“I was just looking for you, you’ve been a little weird since the whole Malivore thing,” He confesses scratching the back on his neck nervously. 

The smile drops from my lips, as flashes of that same girl's face flash through my mind. I could feel it, something was not right. The day that Malivore was destroyed is a blur for me, everyone else seems to be able to remember where they were and who they were with, but I can’t even remember waking up that day. Just as no one remembers seeing me that day either. 

“Oh, I’m fine,” I say, forcing out a laugh as I continue to walk past him and out the classroom doors and into the hallways, avoiding eye contact from those that choose to glance back at me. 

“Y/N, come on you can talk to me,” Landon says catching my arm. 

I close my eyes and mutter a spell under my breath, and suddenly Landon’s hand shoots away from me. “I really don’t have time to chat right now, and like I said, I’m fine.”

I continue down the hall, letting out a breath of air. The face of the girl flashes through my mind again, almost like she’s calling out to me. The world around me begins to spin, I bring a hand to my face gently running it underneath my nose, and as I pull it up just into view, I see the shinning crimson of blood. A shiver runs up my spine as the world fades out of view. 

~

My eyes open slowly, squinting to see past the light. I ease myself up onto my elbows, taking in the room around me. Medical equipment and a sign explaining the need for condoms, the nurses' office.

I stand up properly, and the door suddenly opens causing me to begin a spell. But I am cut off short when I catch sight of a familiar blonde head of hair. 

“Jesus Lizzie! Can you announce yourself next time,” I shout.

“Relax, I’m meant to be the crazy one remember,” She teases, “I also don’t think that that is any way to greet your best friend after she gets home from Europe?” 

I let out a laugh and quickly make my way over to her as we embrace. As I pull away from her a face is peering over at me. 

“Hey Josie,” I say, leaning over to hug the other twin. 

“We heard that you were hurt this morning, what happened?” Josie questions, closing the door behind her as I take a seat on the bed once again. 

A sigh falls from my lips, “I'm actually not sure, I was feeling dizzy and had a bloody nose and the next thing I know, I’m waking up here.” 

I rake my eyes across each of the girls' faces, I can practically see the gears turning as they try and piece the situation together. 

“We're you doing magic?” Josie asks softly. 

I shake my head as response and the room falls silent once again. “But I keep seeing the face of a girl our age and it’s like she’s calling out to me, trying to get me to save her. That’s what happened before I got the bloody nose.” 

The girls nod and look to each other, leaving me out of the communication. 

“Something has felt off since Landon destroyed Malivore,” I confess looking towards Josie, as she squints her eyes softly. 

“Well obviously, we aren’t fighting for our lives against mystical creatures anymore,” Lizzie says standing to leave, “And it’s the beginning of a new year, that means its time to make more memories, now let's get out of this drab nurses office and go scout for cute boys.” 

Her arm links through mine, pulling me up and out the door. I glance back at Josie, her eyes filled with a spark that I don’t recognize. 

~

Days pass by similarly, I continue to see the mystery girl and get nose bleeds. 

“I’m so glad you came with me to see Dad today,” Lizzie confesses, “It will be the first time I’ve seen him since Europe.” 

I nod my head and follow her into her father's office. My eyes move around the room and Lizzie and her father reunite. I focus on a small envelope sat on the desk, the words “You’ll thank me later” scribbled across the top. I furrow my brows and run my fingers over the letter, the writing seems familiar. The face of the mystery girl flashes through my mind and a dull ache begins in my temples. 

“Hello, Y/N, how have you been doing? It’s nice to see you,” Alaric says bringing me out of the dream-like state. 

I blink my eyes roughly and spin around to face him, a soft smile on my face, “Dr. Saltzman, it’s so good to see you too, its been weird without you around.” 

Silence falls over the office, as the tension rises, “Sorry,” I mutter.

Lizzie begins detailing her trip abroad to her father. As she chats away animatedly my eyes rake back over the envelope. I pick it up slowly and raise it to my eye line. 

“Hey, Dr. Saltzman, who wrote you this letter?” I question, interrupting their conversation. I hand the letter over to him. 

He examines the letter and begins to open it, “I’m not sure, I haven’t seen this before.” 

He pulls a photograph out of the envelope, I can see a word lining the back. 

Hope. 

He flips the picture over and I practically stumble over. The face staring back at me is the same as the one I keep seeing. A look of retaliation falls over my face.

“Who is she?” Lizzie asks to no one in particular. I look up to Alaric and see he is equally as confused as his daughter. 

“I don’t know, she must be a transfer.” 

“I know her,” I whisper. Two sets of eyes flick over to me quickly. “I mean, I don’t know her personally, but I know her face.”

“What do you mean, Y/N?” Dr. Saltzman questions, handing the photograph over to me. 

I study the image of the girl, stopping on a necklace that's hung around her neck. I run my fingers over the crest, stopping just over it. 

“Whoa, Y/N, your nose is bleeding,” Lizzie says stepping closer to me.

I quickly touch my finger to my nose, attempting to wipe the blood away. “It’s nothing,” I spit out turning away from them. I take another look at the photo, then spinning around to face them once again. 

“Yes, because that’s totally something I’m willing to forget happened,” Lizzie quips, crossing her arms over her chest, popping her hip out expectantly. 

I run a hand over my face, “The other day when you found me in the nurses office, I told you that had a vision of a girl, it was of this girl,” I say holding up the photo, “And it was like she was begging me for help, and I got a blood nose and passed out. I see her all the time, her face is committed to my memory but I don’t know who she is.” 

“That doesn’t make any sense,” Alaric says, as he sits down behind his desk. 

“It may not make sense but it's happening, what do you think has happened Dr. Saltzman?” I ask. 

He shrugs his shoulders, “I have no clue, but I’ll look into it. I know some people that can help me figure it out, but for now, focus on your studies and let me know if anything changes.” 

I nod my head and walk out of the office. My thoughts trained on one thing the girl from the photos. Who is she? What does ‘hope’ mean?


	2. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N does some research and discovers more about the necklace the mystery girl was wearing. Also more visions and fun times.

“I don’t know what I’m going to do,” I confess swinging my hand upwards causing the feathers, that Josie and I were practicing on, to float. The beauty in that simple action overcoming me, as my mind begins to shift to the mystery girl.

“What do you mean?” She questions, placing a hand on my arm, encouraging me to stop the spell.

I divert my eyes to the ground, “I just don’t know what to do about the visions I’m getting.”

“They’re still happening?” She asks I nod in reply, “I’m sure my dad is figuring it out, you don’t have to worry.”

I nod my head and rake my eyes over her, watching as she gradually tenses and becomes more rigid. “What’s wrong?”

Josie begins to shift uncomfortably, “Y/N, I have to tell you something.”

I nod my head slowly, encouraging her to continue.

“I’m dating Landon,” She says, a smile breaking out across her face, “And please don’t be mad, because I need someone to be on my side, Lizzie thinks I’m crazy and that I am making a mistake.”

“Oh my god, Josie!” I exclaim, excitement laced in my voice and I throw my arms around her, “That’s so exciting! I’m so happy for you!”

She lets out a giggle and pulls away from me, “We’ve spent a lot of time together this summer.”

My smile widens, “That is so cute, but I need details.”

Josie laughs once more and begins to details the story of her summer love. But my mind is elsewhere, distracted by the girl in the photo that is practically burning a hole in my pocket.

~

A laugh echoes around my empty bedroom, as flashes of the girl’s face float through my mind. Her smile, her eyes, her hair, her essence, floating around the air like magic. I can’t help but wonder who she is. I pull the photo of the girl out, running my fingers over her face. My eyes jump to the necklace around her neck once again, some kind of family crest, the letter ’M’. There has to be some kind of connection between the crest and the girl, I just have to figure out what it is. I quickly pull my laptop out from underneath my bed. I pull up the search bar and begin my search for the crest.

My eyes scan across the screen as the results for family crests pop up. I scroll through the images on my screen, and just as I’m considering giving up, a small photo of the same family crest from the necklace pops up. I click on it quickly, bringing up a photo of an old house in New Orleans. I scroll down a little further and read the summary.

“The Abattoir, also know as the compound was established in 1901, following the death of prominent New Orleans businessman, Klaus Mikaelson…”

“Mikaelson,” I whisper to myself, opening up a new tab, before typing the name in. Zero new search results pop up. My eyebrows furrow, it’s almost like someone wiped the name from the internet. How is there nothing to the surname aside from that one compound in New Orleans? If there is a whole compound dedicated to this family, how is their no more information about them?

I snap my laptop closed and let out a frustrated huff. “How is this possible?”

A scream echoes down the hallway and I’m up and running out of my room. My hands pulled up ready to cast a spell. But as I turn the corner I notice two girls embracing one another in greeting. I stop running in my tracks. 

“Corum spiritus,” I mutter under my breath to calm my racing heart. A hand suddenly grips my shoulder, and I spin around, swinging my hand out.

“Whoa there Y/N!” The voice of MG says, catching my hand just before it collides with his face. I pull my hand down and place it on his chest as a burst of laughter escapes from my chest.

“I am so sorry,” I giggle, “I’m in fight or flight response mode.”

“I’m pretty sure you’re insane you know that?” He laughs, before giving me a proper hug, “How are you doing?”

I let out a deep breath as we pull apart, “I’ve been better, what about you? How was your summer with Kaleb?”

“It was so good Y/N you don’t even know,” He says, practically bouncing with a newfound excitement, “But really, you doing okay?”

“Yeah, fine,” I lie.

He gives me a look that shows that my response isn’t a good enough answer, but before he can say anything I cut him off, “Look sorry to be rude, but I really have to go, I have a meeting with Dr. Saltzman at the Mystic Falls High School.”

I begin walking down the hallway away from MG and towards possible answers. 

~

As I am walking down the street past the Grill, I notice a shining pendant on the ground. I lean down and bring the necklace upwards. It’s the necklace from the photograph of the mystery girl. Her face floats across my vision once again, and she becomes a full-bodied person, an apparition of sorts. I watch as she practically floats over to a figure a few feet away. She taps the person on the shoulder and when they spin around I notice that the figure seems familiar.

It’s me.

Why is the mystery girl tapping my shoulder? When the vision of me turns to the girl, we quickly embrace, my fingers tangling into her hair. Her arms wrapping around my waist as if they have always been there like it was a place created simply for them to sit. I gasp in a breath of air as the vision fades away as we pull back from each other. I look back down to the necklace running my thumb over the pendant. I open the clasp and loop the necklace around my neck. As it falls onto my chest a surge of energy radiates through me.

I may not know who this girl is, but these visions tie me to her. I need to know more about who she is and the only person who can help me do that is a Mikaelson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm obsessed with this story so regardless of whether it does well or not I will be finishing it :)


	3. Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N has an intense vision and meets someone new?

“So, I have a theory,” I say bursting into Alaric’s office, the door almost flying off its hinges, but before I continue my eyes come into contact with a head of brunette hair, “Oh sorry.” 

“No it’s fine don’t worry about it,” The girl spins around, and as our eyes meet, I stop in my tracks. Her beautiful blue eyes lock with mine, the vision of us hugging floats through my mind. But before I can get a word out, she’s disappeared out of the room. I stand there flabbergasted, unable to form words. 

“That’s Hope Marshall,” Alaric says, crossing his arms over his chest, as we both watch the door that the mystery girl, Hope, walked out of. 

“Hope,” I whisper, trying her name on my tongue, “What was she doing here?” 

Alaric sits back down and rubs his temples, “She’s transferring to Mystic Falls High.”

“Dr. Saltzman, she’s the girl from my visions, and I have a theory about who she is,” I say, to which Alaric nods, “I looked up the family crest from her photo and it came back matching a building in New Orleans, called the Abattoir. Which is linked to Klaus Mikaelson and-“ 

“Klaus Mikaelson?” Alaric cuts me off, a look of panic written over his face. I nod my head, “What could the original family have to do with a young girl?” 

“I don’t know, but if she is wearing that family's crest, it’s only logical that she is one, or she knows them. Plus I found this,” I say pulling the necklace away from my chest, “And when I first touched it I saw her again, except this time she was interacting with someone, she tapped a vision of me on the shoulder and then we hugged and…” I trial off. 

He nods his head, looking around the room, trying to find answers as to why this girl is so close to me. What connects me with her?

“I’ll call Caroline, she and Klaus were…” He trails off, “Close. I’ll try and get a phone number or address for us to visit for one of his siblings. They should have the answers we are looking for.” 

I nod my head and exit the office. Wrapping my hand around Hope’s necklace, willing a vision to come, but nothing does. 

~ 

A phone ringing wakes me, and I quickly answer my phone, “Hello?” 

“I miss you,” A feminine voice says, in a hurry. I sit up quickly, my mind racing. 

“Hope? Is that you?” I ask, just as the line goes dead. I look down at my phone, the contact to the number that called me was a simple heart. A tear slips down my cheek, as I get progressively frustrated with the mystery girl. I begin to get up and walk out down the hallway, as I turn the corner I am transported into another vision. 

Everything is dark, aside from her face, although as she walks past me the world lights up in beautiful colour. There are tall trees, covered in bright red leaves, some scattered across the green grass beneath them. I watch as Hope sits down beneath the tree, and then taps the ground next to her, a soft, almost shy smile on her lips. A burst of wind goes from behind me as the vision of myself walks and sits next to Hope under the tree. I watch as Hope looks up towards the sky and points, her mouth opening and closing as if she is speaking but no sound comes out. It's almost like watching a movie with the sound turned off. But we look really happy, almost as if we were at peace. I continue to watch as we each look at the clouds, and slowly we each get closer together until we are practically on top of one another. Hope loops her hands underneath my legs and lays them over the top of hers, and then links her hand with mine. I begin to laugh and Hope follows behind not long after. She reaches up around her neck and pulls off the necklace from the photograph and loops it around my neck, a soft smile on each of our faces. 

The vision slowly fades away and my eyes droop, a dull thud echoing through my temples. I bring my hand up to my head running it over my face when I feel a wet substance under my nose. I bring my hand back up to my face and it’s another nose bleed. I lean back against the wall, sliding to sit down on the floor. I dip my head between my legs, in a desperate attempt to make the ache in my head go away 

“Y/N!” Lizzie yells from down the hallway, jogging down to reach me, “What’s happened?” 

“I saw her, she called me,” I mutter. 

“Who did you see? Who called you?” She asks, softly, coaxing my head out of my hands and getting me to my feet. 

“Hope,” Is all I manage to get out before I collapse to the ground. 

~

I blink open my eyes and I’m greeted with the face of Hope. I jump up, my body reacting to her face. 

“Hey, you doing okay?” She says gently, placing the back of her hand against my forehead, her eyebrows drawn together in concern. To which I nod my head slowly, my eyes studying her. I begin at her hair, then moving to her eyes, then to her soft nose, then her lips then back to her eyes once more. 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” I look around the room, noticing the faces of Alaric and Lizzie, “What happened?” 

“Well after you fainted I called dad who helped me bring you back to your room,” Lizzie says, gesturing around the room.

I vaguely remember what happened before I fainted. I look back to Hope, but her eyes a focused on anywhere but me, “What’s the time?” 

“You’ve been unconscious for a while Y/N,” Lizzie says apprehensively. 

My brows furrow together, “How long?” 

“You’ve been unconscious for two days,” Alaric says calmly. 

“What?” I shout, standing up from the bed quickly, my mind begins racing and I feel myself start to panic. Hope follows me and places a hand softly on my arm. 

“Corum spiritus,” She says slowly and my heart rate begins to slow and I take in a deep breath. 

Alaric watches the interaction, and says, “Y/N, this is Hope Mikealson, not Hope Marshall, she’s Klaus and Hayley’s daughter. She went into Malivore to destroy it, but it didn’t work and it expelled her. So that's why you’ve been having those visions or more like flashbacks.” 

“My visions were memories,” I whisper, my eyes trained on the ground, to nervous to look at the one person I want to.


	4. Memories

“Will you please at least give me a chance to explain?” Hope says, taking a step towards me, I pull my hand up to stop her coming any closer. Tears gathered in my eyes. 

“We will see you guys later,” Alaric says quietly, and takes himself and Lizzie out of the room, closing the door behind him. 

I wring my hands together as I raise my eyes to meet Hope’s. “Why can I remember certain memories?” 

“I don’t know,” She says, taking a step towards me again, although this time I don’t stop her. 

“Do you know the pain I’ve been going through?” I practically shout, taking Hope by surprise. I reach my hands up into my hair harshly, “I’ve been having these flashbacks for a week now. How long have you been back?” 

“Just over a week.” Her eyes glistening with unshed tears, something within me snaps and tears flow down my cheeks. “No, please don’t cry, I wish I could help you remember.” 

As if on instinct I wrap my arms around her waist, and I nestle my head into the crook of her shoulder, allowing the tears to flow. I feel her hands move up my back, one coming to rest in my hair, the other raking up and down in soothing patterns. Hope softly coos into my ear, “Sh baby it’s all going to be okay.” 

And in an instant, everything goes away the world fades to black and I scream out in frustration. Suddenly flashes of memories of Hope run through my mind as if I was fast-forwarding through our life together. I remember fighting monsters with her. Harmless flirting, watching her, crushing on her. Hanging out beneath the tree. Her telling me stories about her father, and her mother. The tears we shed. Then everything slows down for a moment. And its like the visions. 

I watch as Hope and the vision of myself as we’re sat on her bed. We’re laid down next to each other, fingers intertwined, and our feet hooked together. She begins toying with my fingers, and bursts out into giggles. 

“What's so funny?” I hear myself ask, my eyes marveling at her beauty when she laughs. 

She shakes her head, “Nothing, I’m just genuinely happy.” 

We sit just smiling at one another for a few more minutes. I watch as I lift my hand and place it onto her cheek softly. My thumb rubbing across her cheekbone, as lightly as a feather. Hope’s eyes flick down to my lips and we lean towards each other, our lips meeting for the first time. 

It’s the memory of our first kiss. Everything speeds up once more, flashes of dates at the movie theatre, sneaking out of classes and around our friends. The moment we were caught making out in Hope’s room by Lizzie and Josie. The teasing that happened afterward. 

It slows down again to a day with Hope taking me to her parents' graves. We stop on the stones of Hayley and Klaus’ Memoriam stones, and we take a seat. 

“Mum, Dad, this is Y/N, she’s my girlfriend,” Hope whispers taking my hand in hers. I bring her hand up to my lips and press a soft kiss to it. 

“It’s so lovely to meet you,” I say softly. 

“They never knew I was bisexual,” She says, as tears clogged her throat, “I wish they could have met you. They would have loved you.” 

I press another kiss to her cheek, “Can you tell me another story about them?” 

She nods her head and begins telling an elaborate story about her parents and her family, laughter, and tears along the way. Just as we begin to leave I stop, “I’ll be just a moment” I say, and Hope begins the trek back to the car, “Thank you for letting me love her,” I say. 

The memories speed up again, there are a lot of dates and kisses and romance. 

But not long after another memory slows down, It’s one of Hope and I in her bed again. We are watching some kind of movie on my laptop, but by watching I mean she’s staring at me. I’m laughing along with the movie, yelling at one of the characters for doing something, and her eyes are shining with something that can only be described as complete and utter love. 

“Of course you’re going to get murdered you walked into the basement,” I shout, throwing my hand upwards in a moment of pure disbelief. I watch as I notice Hope doesn’t answer and when I turn to look at her, I remember the feeling of my chest swelling and heating up. The vision of me smiles widely at Hope, “What?” 

“I’m in love with you,” She says pressing her lips to mine. And then the memories keep rushing past. I get to the day Malivore was destroyed, and nothing comes, there is still no memory for me. 

I gasp in a loud breath and I’m back in Hope’s arms again. Except I’m no longer crying. 

“Y/N, are you okay?” Hope asks pulling away so she can see my face, she scans me checking for any injuries. 

I nod my head and place my hands on her face, “I remember.”

She breaks out into an award-winning smile, and a lone tear falls down her cheek, “Wow, I’ve missed you.”

As if our bodies were acting on instinct we both lean in and our lips meet in the middle. I tangle my fingers into her hair, holding her close to me. One of her hands rested on my cheek and the other on my hip. Our lips move together in perfect harmony, tears slipping down each of our cheeks. Each of us poor in all of our love and sadness and longing into the kiss. Realisation hits me like a truck, Hope had sacrificed herself.

I pull away from both the kiss and her, “I can’t believe you left me,” I say.

“I had to, please don’t do this,” She begs with her eyes. 

“No Hope, you left me, alone.” 

“You weren’t alone, you had Josie and Lizzie and Raf and MG and so many people,” She justifies. 

“But I didn’t have you, you abandoned me. Did you even say goodbye? Did you even tell me? Because I still can’t remember that day,” I ask my arms crossed over my chest anger falling off me in waves. 

“What do you want me to say? I’m sorry I did it, but I did do it. I was trying to keep you safe.” 

“But what about you Hope? What about keeping yourself safe?” I say, our eyes locked. I wasn’t going to back down from this, “God, why couldn’t you be selfish just this once?”


	5. Danger

“I really don’t want to have this fight with you right now,” Hope all but begs.   
“I don’t care Hope! We have to talk about this. I can’t just move on like the past week didn’t happen,” I shout, anger coursing through me, “Why didn’t you come to me as soon as you got back?”   
“I tried!” She shouts back taking me by surprise, “I tried to come back to you so many times. But what was I meant to say to you? Hey Y/N, I know you don’t remember me because I jumped into Malivore but I’m your girlfriend?”   
“Yes!”  
“No Y/N, I couldn’t. You seemed happier, you all did, I wasn’t about to ruin that,” She says softly as if all the fight she once had is gone.   
“Happier?” I scoff, “Do we have different memories or something? Because I remember being insanely happy and in love with you Hope. We were both happy. I’ve seen it all now. I remember you taking me to your parents' graves, I remember our first kiss and all the kisses after that. I remember you telling me that you loved me each and every day. When I woke up, and just before I went to sleep, you told me you loved me. How do you go from that to thinking I’m happier without you?”   
I watch as a tear falls down Hope’s cheek slowly, “I need to explain to you why I did it. I jumped into the Malivore pit to save you Y/N. Monsters just kept coming and I thought that I would fix it. But it didn’t want me in there, I was like poison, I didn’t know before that I wasn’t the loophole. So when it expelled me I came looking for you, and I saw you laughing with the twins and you looked so carefree. So I chose to not wreck it for you. Except then I saw you faint and I had to know what happened to you, and that meant that I had to go see Alaric and explain everything to him. I’ve been waiting for you to wake up since.”   
“I would sacrifice a thousand people for you Hope Andrea Mikaelson,” I say, sincerity dripping from my lips, “And in a hundred lifetimes I will still come back to you. Every time. The past week has felt like I’m missing something. Now you’re back and I feel whole again. You, Hope, make me whole, without you, I am less of a being. God, Hope, I love you. You’re my soulmate.”  
Hope takes a step towards me, placing a hand on each side of my face and pulls me towards her. Our lips meet in a passionate frenzy, moving against each other. My fingers grip her waist, pulling her as close as humanly possible. I slip my tongue into her mouth and our kiss gets heated. But a sudden knock at the door causes us to jump apart. My eyes were blown wide and cheek undoubtedly a deep red colour, I look up to Hope and notice her face matches mine.   
The door opens with Alaric and Lizzie stood on the other side. Panic etched across their faces, although once their eyes meet with our flushed faces they begin laughing.   
“Well as glad as I am that you’ve made up, we have a bigger problem,” Lizzie says, eyes flicking back to the hallway. Hope and I snap out of our embarrassment and walk out into the hallway, where we are greeted with everyone on the ground, passed out.   
“What is happening?” I say turning around to face them.   
“We don’t know, it seemed like everyone walked into the hallway and then they just dropped. We were outside when it happened,” Alaric explains.   
I feel Hope come up behind me, placing her hand on the small of my back. “We need to get out of here if its some kind of gas or toxin we are already in trouble.”   
I nod my head, linking my hand with hers and we begin to run outside of the building.   
  
“What is going on? What’s our plan now?” Lizzie asks, her breaths coming out heavily.  
“I don’t know,” Hope says, and I can almost hear the gears turning in her mind as she tries to decipher the phenomenon.   
“Where’s Josie?” I say, my eyes wide with panic, as I search around to find her, “We have to find Josie and Landon.”   
“I need something of Josie’s, “ I say holding my hand out to Alaric.   
Alaric pulls a photo of the brunette twin out his wallet and both Hope and I begin the tracking spell on the girl.   
“Où tu fuis, A pouvoir la trouver. Yonn souri nan zeb.” We say at the same time, the spell being an old one that Hope had found, and taught to me, from her grandmother, Ester’s, grimoire. A flash echoes through my brain. “She’s at the lake, Landon’s there too.”   
“So she’s awake?” Alaric asks.   
I glance to Hope, who says, “Yes she is, but you should both go get her, we are stronger as a group, but Y/N and will stay here and try and figure out what monster has done this to everyone.”   
Everyone agrees and Alaric and Lizzie go to get Josie. Hope and I rush to the mystic falls library and begin going through all the books that we can find on mystical creatures and sleep.   
The book I’m reading details faeries and nymphs and positive and happy creatures.   
“A night hag,” Hope mutters under her breath. My eyes snap up to meet hers, panic written over her face. I jump up and make my way around to her.  
“The night hag or old hag is or maybe a witch the name given to a supernatural creature used to explain the phenomenon of sleep paralysis. However, the night hag is actually known to put entire villages to sleep, giving them cruel and evil nightmarish dreams,” She reads.   
“How do we stop it?” I ask and watch as Hope keeps reading.   
She stops and looks up at me, and looks back down and starts reading it aloud, “It is unknown how to prevent an attack from the night hag but it is said that she died of asphyxiation in the early 1800s.”  
“How can something that people don’t remember being real have died?” I ask her. But I’m cut off as her arm wraps around my throat in a headlock position. I gasp for air, clawing at her arm around my throat, “Hope. Let. Go. Please.”


	6. Light

I blink my eyes open and my arms are bound behind me as I’m sat on a chair. My eyes rake upwards and come into contact with a head of brunette hair and I instantly relax. 

“Hope,” I call out and begin tugging at my restraints. “Come on babe. What are you doing? What’s happening?” 

Hope spins around and I notice that her eyes are pitch black and it seems that all the wind has been taken from my chest. Tears form in my eyes and I let out a sob. 

“Oh god, don’t cry,” Hope’s voice says aggressively, in an almost slur, “I always knew you were weak.” 

“No, no, Hope, please, don’t do this. This isn’t you!” I shout out towards her. Suddenly fire appears to surround me and all that is visible is the flames. They get progressively closer to me before they are eventually beginning to burn into my skin. Screams erupt from my throat as I am overcome with fear and pain. Suddenly the fire disperses as tears continue to fall from my eyes slowly. Hope's face comes back into view. 

A giggle erupts from her in a way that can only be described as evil and malicious. It echoes around the room, swallowing up all other sounds that could be present. It appears to get louder and deafens me. My head pounds, and I scream out in agony. Tears still dripping from my eyes, I lift my gaze to meet the face of Hope. Pure fear, radiates off me in waves. I let out a silent scream as the pain of being afraid of the one person that I trust the most. Hope Mikealson is my person and at this moment I am afraid of what she might do to me. Except this isn’t Hope, her eyes aren’t light and fun, they’re dark and it’s not her. It's not Hope. 

My heart beats furiously in my chest, anger bubbling. “Ad somnum,” I whisper, flicking my hand upwards in Hope’s direction. As she tumbles to the floor, a figure in a black veil stands up from her body and walks away. It throws a backward glance at me and the world fades to black. 

~ 

The next time my eyes open, I’m back in the library, lifting my face off a book. I lift my hand and rub the sleep out of my eyes. My head pounding. 

“A vail,” A voice says from across the table. 

I lift my eyes and they meet with soft blue, teary ones. Hope. 

I stand quickly and run around to her, throwing my arms around her and, burying my head into the crook of her neck. She grips at my back. 

“What happened? How long do you think we were out?” Hope asks as we pull apart. 

“I don’t know,” I shrug, glancing around, “But I think that we just had our first interaction with the night hag.”

A loud bang echoes from the hallway, and both Hope and I run towards the sound. Once we get to the hallway, my eyes meet with the figure in the black veil. I push my arm out in front of Hope, pushing her behind me, my breath becomes increasingly heavy. 

“As flattered as I am that you want to protect me babe, but I am a tribrid, so please let me in front of you,” Hope says as we both fight to be the one in front of the other. 

A loud shriek rings through the hall, causing me to double over in pain as the sound feels like my ears are bleeding. I throw a glance up towards Hope and she’s looking down at me. Her mouth opening and closing, but no sound comes out. All sound is absent from the world. But I get up off my knees and stand up, this time behind Hope. Our hands quickly link and squeeze one another before she pulls away and begins to fight the failed creature. My hearing slowly fades back in and I hear the voice of the night hag for the first time. 

“Weak little creature. My business is not with you, you are the least of my worries.” 

“Then what do you want?” She asks, throwing a hand up between herself and the figure. A long manicured finger, that appears to be dipped in ash and extends it out towards me. 

“No, no!” Hope shouts, putting herself further in front of me. “You can’t have her.”

The hag lifts the veil over her face to reveal one that is white, as though she were snow. But her features, they were a black so deep that it looks that light ceases to exist in those places. A woman dressed in all black and a lace veil. But light, entirely absent from both her smile and her eyes, just like the nightmare I had of Hope. This woman was like a shadow creature. 

“Light,” I shout. 

“What do you mean?” Hope asks, panic laced through her voice. 

“Fight her with light.” 

Hope reaches for my hand, helping me up and together we yell, “Post tenebras spero lucem.” 

The woman screams out as the beam of light collides with her. We watch as she evaporates into the air. Both Hope and I let out a sigh of relief, once she is completely gone. Around us, we begin to hear shuffling as people begin to wake up. I rake my eyes around and notice all the red-rimmed eyes and silent tears falling down people's cheeks. I’m overcome with emotion to the point that I don’t even notice the tears that are falling from my own eyes. I feel a soft hand link with mine, but Hope and I don’t look towards each other. Just the simple act of holding her hand while everyone picks themselves up from the floor is comforting enough. Everyone seems to think the same thing. Before we know it, everyone has linked hands and standing there crying, letting us all feel the emotions. 

~

“Hello everyone,” Alaric begins, his eyes searching over the assembly, “There aren’t enough words I can say to try and help with the trauma you have all just faced. You’re all so incredibly impressive and brave. I am available around the clock if you need to talk, or if you need assistance with anything at all. Malivore is still a threat to us, but we are more than prepared to fight whatever comes next, you each proved that today. The creature may have been by a few of you. But watching the way you all came together and are supporting each other through this hard time, truly proves how united we all are. Together we are strong and unstoppable. I understand that the night hag has left a lasting impact on you all, and I am more than prepared to find a professional counselor if that is something any of you need.”

Alaric rubs his beard, nerves radiating off of him, “I know now is not the right time to ask you this, but I would like to hold a vote, for everyone, to ask you to have me back as your headmaster. Take your time, and think over your vote, I will wait for every last one of you to vote. You all have a say.” 

The crowd bursts into murmurs and a gasp slips out of my mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> HEYA!!  
This is my first Legacies Fic, so I hope you enjoyed it!! give me feedback!! 
> 
> love u xx


End file.
